


Seeing You Again

by Hey_Im_Crazy, TheBoysDeserveLove



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinky, M/M, Metal dick, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sex, Why Did I Write This?, just sex really, kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Hey_Im_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoysDeserveLove/pseuds/TheBoysDeserveLove
Summary: So basically its just Ultron showing up to Tony's house, fucking him without really asking with some insults thrown in there, and leaving. Its very self indulgent whoops
Relationships: Tony Stark & Ultron, Tony Stark/Ultron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance, I wrote this at 4pm and finished at around 12 am with a large break in between. I hope its not super bad I just uh, wanted to write a fantasy after watching Ultron. I proofread it once before I decided I was done for today so, probably gonna end up coming back to fix something.

They had finally defeated Ultron, tiredly they all went separate ways, Tony returned to his tower without Bruce. Who knows where the man had gone, Natasha had been taking the worst of it out of all. Steve had called Tony before he left, “You should tell us when you have a great idea like that again. You can talk to us all Tony.” He was being, kind. 

“Thanks super solider, I’ll keep it in mind when I make another AI.” Tony laughed at his own joke only getting a smile in return, “you sure you don’t want to go back to my tower to help clean?” 

“Hah, I’d love to but I think this a more suiting home for me.” Steve replies simply turning his heads to the soldiers in training. He wanted to see the next group rise up and join them eventually. Tony shrugged his shoulders lightly. 

“Whatever suits you man, see you.” Tony shakes his hand appreciating a new understanding that they’ve come too. Hopefully he didn’t hate him too much for what he had created. Ultron really wasn’t meant to turn out the way it had. He’s just glad he’s dead now. Tony shook those thoughts off and hoped in his car. “FRIDAY, take me home.” He’s sure Pepper would be so glad to see him back, she’d honestly just brush him off, maybe she’s not even home now. Tony lost himself in idle thoughts to pass time, slow as it was. 

He reached his tower and sighed; this was going to take a while to rebuild. Not having Jarvis there to help him either wasn’t going to soothe the irritation. He entered the main room, where they had been enjoying themselves before Ultron woke up for his first attack. Glass shards were everywhere. ‘God damn was this going to be tedious.’ Tony looked around a bit more noticing most of the furniture was also broken. Thanks Ultron. Nothing seemed out of place in the slightest, no one had touched anything since that night. Did Pepper really stay at her parents that long? How mad could a woman get? 

“FRIDAY activate cleaning protocol.” His voice rings around the silent house with no response, what could she possibly be doing? “FRIDAY? I said activate cleaning protocols.” Tony was getting a bit agitated by this, “guess losing Jarvis isn’t enough to torture me huh God.” He starts his quick travel down the steps to his lab, most things were semi intact. Why couldn’t FRIDAY answer him? He trudged over to his computer, slowly clicking away to try and get to the source of this problem. Last time he checked the computers at least a few files remained from installing FRIDAY but now everything was gone again. Loud metallic pounding could be heard from the stairs, slowing making its way closer to Tony. He heard a voice that did not resemble FRIDAY in any way, only that sick bastard- 

“Oh Tony, welcome back. Sorry I couldn’t tell you about FRIDAY she was getting a bit annoying, so I scrapped her the same as I did to Jarvis.” Soon enough his metal body was in view, standing at the bottom of the steps he could feel his own heartbeat speeding up. No! There is no way, you’re hallucinating once again Stark wake up! “If you think this is another hallucination your dead wrong…. Your heart beat is increasing rapidly, are you scared Tony?” 

‘Of fucking course he can see my heart rate he already rummaged the tower’ Tony curses himself for returning alone, as pathetic as is it may have been it might’ve benefitted him to return with a complain rather than all alone. “Well uh, hello. It seems it didn’t take you much to rebuild there. You did a good and speedy job.” Stalling? Probably the best choice he had. He needed to contact Shield or anyone who could help him. Maybe keep typing and send a message, he turns his heels to face his computer and also to avoid eye contact with that living nightmare. 

“Please don’t even try to flatter me Tony.” His voice flat and not at all amused by his small attempts at humor. He waves his hand blasting the computer Tony had been trying to type on. “Communication is out of the question as well you pitiful thing. I came back for one reason.” His eyebrows furrowing inward as he makes his way over to Stark. It became increasingly obvious that he made many new modifications to his previous form. Some more apparent than others, but before Stark could study it more Ultron was already in front of him holding his chin up, pressing up a little bit too close to him. 

“Miss me much?” Tony can barely move around, he puts his hands on what should be his chest to try and push him back even the slightest bit, but to no avail he does not budge. Tony was trying to take in deeper breaths which proved difficult with his head at such an awkward position. “While I do enjoy your company Ultron I’ll have to report you to Shield because of what your capable of so if you could make this smoother for me-“ 

Tony stops himself noticing that something started to poke at his stomach, he was way too nervous to even look down, of course he’d add that to himself. He was constantly improving and learning who knows what porn he’d had found himself in to want to own a penis. “I think you know what I’m here to do. I want to fuck you.” Ultron huskily says placing his other hand on his waist holding Tony still, digging his very sharp nails into his skin gaining a hiss from the human. 

“Ultron you don’t even feel, ah, stop! What would you even gain?” Tony remarks trying his darn hardest to push him away not wanting any of this. Ultron stills for a second deciding if it was even worth it to explain his motive, he continues non-the-less. 

“The pure satisfaction knowing I will be forever burned into your mind. Knowing that you’ll look to this memory and feel nothing but shame, maybe you’ll even enjoy it.” The machine says not hesitating for even a second, “Start Stripping Stark unless you want me to shred your clothes” Ultron backs off only a step to give only a few inches of space so he couldn’t escape. Tony wasn’t sure what to say, what could he say? 

“I’ll tell the others, we’ll stop you, all of us.” He desperately wants to run and avoid that threat he had just made, never wanting see this metal heads face ever again. 

“No you won’t Tony. You know that. You couldn’t bring yourself to tell them about me or what you wanted to do with me. I’ll see through to that, if you ever so much as mention what happens to you, I’ll make sure that you’ll pay dearly. Even your friends will pay for your mistakes.” Ultron struck a nerve, he could tell with the shiver that just racked Tony’s body. Tony wouldn’t want any of his friends even being affected by Ultron, the whole ordeal was his fault afterall. 

“Please, don’t do anything to them, this is my mess! I swear if you do anything-” Tony’s growing rage was silenced by Ultron. 

“If you want them safe then I suggest you follow my order to start stripping.” Tony could see him now, eyes glowing red, as his eyes travelled downward his dick was in full display. Tony looked away quickly to follow his orders before he got anymore agitated with him. It’s probably best he went along with it for now, he couldn’t even stop him at Sokovia so there is no way he could do it alone now. After this he’d have to find a way, no way he could do it now. He’d gotten his shirt and pants off quickly. Pausing as he made it to his boxers. “What’s wrong Stark, can’t do it yourself?” Taunts, typical. He was made from Tony after all. 

Not wanting to wait a moment more he advances on Tony, slipping a finger next to his hip earning a low growl from his cold finger. Ultron rips the fabric with no trouble at all, smirking at Tony as he doesn’t speak back at all. Ultron a bit curious places both hands slightly above his hips earning a very audible hiss, as he tenses up writhing around. 

“Your hands are cold don’t put them on me.” Tony protests with the response being Ultron spinning him around and shoving him on the table receiving a grunt, Tony knew his ass was in full display and it brought sickening warmth to his face. Ultron presses a finger near his hole circling the soft flesh. Prodding the hole for longer than Tony would like. Moaning into his arm Tony can only plead that this end soon. Finally Ultron puts a digit in and jams it in for good measure “Stop! Are you trying to stab me from the inside out?” 

Ultron only finds delight from the response. “Even if I was Tony, you wouldn’t have any place to complain about it.” He moves his finger around for a bit, deciding to lean over him and curl his finger unable to feel the fleshy insides. Another muffled moan could be heard with some hard breathing. Tony hates the way his body takes it. 

“Actually, I could complain if-” Tony whines for a bit, feeling a second finger being inserted inside, cold and hard. Tony squeezes his eyes to blink the tears away which fails when he feels the frosty fingers scissoring him, taking his time. God Tony wished he could go back on his word, and just be killed in cold blood. 

“Does it feel good Tony?” Ultrons deep voice only helps as a stimulus to his growing pleasure, along with his noticeably warm breath against the shell of his ear. “You seem to be enjoying this more than I thought, we haven’t even gotten far.” Ultron decides to add another finger, starting to fist him slowly building up speed. Tony’s whining increases to constant moans as his hips start to rock betraying his minds want for this to stop. He can feel his dick against his stomach aching to be touched. 

“Ultron, please don’t... Do this,” Tony’s voice is quiet trying to hold back the amount of pleasure his body was feeling. Ultron thrusts particularly hard after that, eliciting a scream from Tony. A few low chuckles leave Ultron as he pulls his fingers out studying them. 

“You’re an absolute slut Tony, don’t lie.” Ultron booms making Stark wither away trying to get up. The machine stops him only to flip him over the table as he lays on his back, his erection in full view for Ultron to grab and squeeze the top. Tony grabs his shoulder tensing up profusely as if it was to keep him alive. “Look at this, your shameful body loves all of the touches I grace it with. Its thankful, unlike your mouth.” 

“No, no, no, no,” He didn’t want to believe that this was happening. Tony tries to push off him but is met with an iron grip on his hips once again. He is pushed into the table and the sight below makes Stark’s anxiety increase, a large metal cock. “Please tell me you’re-” 

“Tony, I assure you I’m not joking about this. No, I am not preparing you either I already fucked you with my fingers, I’m sure your body will welcome me regardless.” Ultron's voice is quieter and filled with more malice than Stark thought was possible. He slotted himself between Starks legs preparing himself. Without any warning whatsoever, he thrusts his hips, Tony has never screamed that loud before. Tears were quickly welling up and falling down his face. 

“Ultron, I don’t like this.” Tony’s voice cracks as he sobs, covering his face and the shame. His body was absolutely not listening to him, he could feel the pain shooting up his back and draining his sanity. But his dick only twitched covering itself in more pre-cum looking more pathetic then normal. The pain was honestly starting to blend into pleasure and he wasn’t sure if he could deny it any longer, of course he didn’t want this. Right? 

“Liar, I know you’re feeling the pleasure. I can even see it.” Ultron spit pulling out slightly only to snap his metallic hips slapping against Tony's soft skin. A loud moan followed by a whimper. “You’re a cock hungry masochist, wanting to be insulted and fucked. You’d probably want to be bred as well.” Ultron is relentless in his thrusts; Tony can’t stop it anymore. He can’t even string words together to voice whatever thought could be swimming in his head filled to the brim with arousal. He can only moan, lifting his hands up to pull the machine closer. “See? It’s better to just submit, your good at that anyway.” 

Tony could feel his orgasm bubbling, and he wanted release badly. The slapping noise was getting to much to bear for Stark. His oddly warm and steel hard dick was piercing his innards in a way he’d never experienced. “U-Ultron!” His voice desperate and scratchy. “Can I, please cum?” He can feel scratches running down his sides from those vibranium nails, hopefully not deep enough to cause scarring but it definitely was sexual. 

“Hah, you’re going to have to wait till I finish first. I’ll hurry up just for you.” Ultron starts snapping his hips hard and rolling them against Tony making him choke in his own pleasure wanting nothing more than to cum and stop this over stimulation that was driving him crazy. He wouldn’t dare go against him in this state anyway, who knows what he’d decide to do. Only a minute later Tony could feel Ultron’s dick twitching in him, “I’m going to cum in you now.” A statement, not even asking nor really caring. Ultron's hips bucked once more before trembling slightly, Tony could feel warmth spilling into him and filling him up. Ultron’s grunts were all he needed to be pushed over the final edge shooting ropes of cum onto Ultron's stomach moaning his name with no restraint whatsoever. Ultron grunted and pulled out of Stark. Cum trickling out, the afterglow of their sex remained for a minute before Ultron lifted off of Tony and started to clean himself. 

“We’re done already?” Snickers followed his own remark as Tony covered his mouth ignoring the dull numbness he felt down there. 

“Big talk coming from the one with cum leaking from his ass. Who might I add was moments ago begging to cum.” Ultron snide wiping off anything that remained on him. “Count on it that I will be back Stark, and remember. Don’t tell the others. I’d love to keep this as our secret.” Tony could only see a smirk before he activated his boosters to blast out of the lab from a far window. 

Tony wasn’t exactly dreading their next meeting, not that he’d admit any of what happened today to anyone but, he was darkly interested in their next meeting. 

As Ultron flew out of the building he made a quick note to himself, next time he would allow himself more time for more than one round at Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> If yall read this please give me some advice, anything constructive really helps. I really enjoyed writing it ngl should I write more Ultron stuff? I know for sure I'm doing more Avengers things but not sure where to start. Anything helps, anyway hope your all staying safe during this pandemic and hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
